sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
Sonic the Hedgehog es un videojuego desarrollado por Sonic Team, un estudio interno de SEGA en 2006 para los sistemas de entretenimiento informático Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3. Este es el primero de la serie Sonic para las consolas de la nueva generación, y también el primero que muestra un nuevo personaje protagonista: Silver the Hedgehog. En este juego se presentan tres protagonistas: Sonic, Shadow y Silver cada uno con una línea argumental propia. El juego divide las fases en dos: las de la ciudad y las de acción, el jugador debe dominar ambas para poder superar el juego. También se pueden controlar otros personajes, pero sólo en determinadas ocasiones. El juego dispone de un modo multijugador para un máximo de dos participantes. Argumento Sonic the Hedgehog Por la noche, la princesa Elise III (la Princesa de Soleanna) y el pueblo van a celebrar un ritual, durante éste, ella tiene una visión: ve a la ciudad en llamas, aunque esto ella no lo toma mucho en cuenta. De repente, viene el ejército del Doctor Eggman. Éste quiere descubrir el secreto de las llamas del Desastre, que está relacionado con las Chaos Emeralds. Sonic viene a salvarla, aunque el esfuerzo es fútil, ya que Eggman consigue llevársela en el Egg Carrier, aunque en el último instante, Elise le tira a Sonic la esmeralda que ella guardaba consigo. Por la mañana, se encuentra con Tails. Le dice a Sonic que lo vio todo, y le ofrece su ayuda. Ambos se dirigen a la playa, donde no consiguen alcanzar a la fortaleza aérea del doctor. Para saber dónde ha ido Eggman, preguntan en la ciudad, y descubren que Eggman ha ido al desierto, pero para ir allá, necesitan la autorización de Lord Regis, la cual obtienen después de salvar a una niña del tejado. La encuentran allí, pero Eggman lo tenía previsto todo, y Sonic tiene que vencer al Egg Cerberus. Después de la batalla, una tropa del ejército de Eggman viene a buscarle. Tails decide luchar contra ellos solo, para que Sonic y Elise puedan escapar atravesando el desierto. Cuando llegan al prado cercano a la ciudad, Elise le comenta a Sonic que veneraban al dios Solaris, para que no mostrara su ira en las llamas del desastre, mostrando su temor por lo que quiere hacer Eggman. Sonic le dice a la princesa de que, en vez de atormentarse, tiene que tener iniciativa. Cuando llegan a la ciudad, se encuentran con Silver. Éste dice que tiene que destruir a Sonic porque es la semilla de Iblis, por lo que se enfrentan entre sí. Cuando acaba la batalla, el doctor Eggman atrapa a Elise. Silver impide en un principio a Sonic el poder rescatarla, aunque Amy se interpone, dejando al erizo azul la posibilidad de buscar a la princesa. Para ello, se reúne con Knuckles y Tails en el almacén. Knuckles le da a Sonic una carta en la que Eggman le dice a Sonic que, para recuperar a la princesa, debe devolverle la Esmeralda del Caos en la White Acropolis. Todo esto resulta ser una farsa, siendo Sonic y sus amigos llevados al futuro por obra de la máquina que Eggman tiene en esa base: el prototipo Solaris. En dicho futuro, se encuentran a Shadow y Rouge. Shadow le comenta a Sonic que para crear un vacío temporal necesitan un gran poder: por ello, es necesario reunir 2 Chaos Emeralds y usar la técnica del erizo negro Control Caos. Sonic y sus amigos recorren toda la ciudad destrozada, y al final de ésta, encuentran un laboratorio, donde ven a Silver, Blaze y un erizo parecido a Shadow. Cuando éstos se van, Sonic y Tails descubren que Elise murió dos días después del festival del sol, debido a un accidente en el Egg Carrier del Doctor Eggman. Por lo tanto, ellos se reúnen otra vez con Shadow y Rouge en el volcán, donde, al final de éste, se encuentra otra Chaos Emeralds y también se encuentra encerrado Iblis. Tras vencerlo, Sonic y Shadow crean un vacío temporal, donde junto a sus amigos se meten, volviendo a Soleanna. Allí, Sonic se entera de que han visto al Doctor Eggman cogiendo un tren en la estación hace poco tiempo. Sonic sigue al tren del doctor, y salva momentáneamente a Elise, ya que Silver les detiene, dejando que Eggman rapte nuevamente a la princesa. Shadow se interpone entre Silver y Sonic, dejando a éste último escapar. Elise decide saltar al vacío desde la nave de Eggman, aunque tiene suerte, ya que Sonic la consigue coger al vuelo, teniendo éste que luchar contra el Egg Genesis. Al derrotarlo, y ver cómo vienen una multitud de tropas del doctor en busca de la princesa, ambos deciden escapar a la jungla. Allí, con el objeto de tranquilizar a la princesa antes de hacerla regresar al castillo, Sonic la dirige a un lago lleno de flores blancas, lo cual conmociona levemente a la princesa. Al día siguiente, el Egg Carrier se acerca a la ciudad. Eggman anuncia por una bocina a Elise que si no regresa a la nave, convertirá a la ciudad en cenizas. Ella, argumentando que es su deber como princesa de Soleanna, le dice a sus mayordomos que se va a entregar. Los mayordomos deciden que Tails vigile y proteja secretamente a Elise en su camino por la playa. Aunque Elise, al final, se monta con el Doctor Eggman en la nave. A la vuelta, Tails le comenta a Sonic lo ocurrido, Sonic va a salvar a Elise junto a Silver y Blaze pero llegan para ver como el Egg Carrier se estrella en las afueras de Kingdom Valley; Silver, que tiene una Chaos Emerald, y Sonic, que tiene otra, hacen un Chaos Control y Sonic viaja unas horas en el pasado. Allí, Sonic se infiltra en la base de Eggman para abordar justo a tiempo al Egg Carrier, luego Sonic logra derrotar a Eggman a bordo de su Egg Wyvern, pero Eggman escapa. Finalmente, la nave comienza a caer y Sonic y Elise saltan de la nave justo a tiempo. Aunque el salto no logra que Sonic se agarre de una roca, un reactor impacta contra las rocas y la explosión impulsa a Sonic y a Elise a tierra firme. Shadow the Hedgehog Como agente de la G.U.N, Shadow es enviado a la base de Eggman a rescatar un agente quien resulta ser Rouge. Rouge había sido enviada a recuperar el Cetro de las tinieblas que tenía Eggman. Llegan a Soleanna por medio del tele transportador de Eggman y deciden ir a Kingdom Valley para entregar el cetro a GUN. Al llegar son interceptados por Eggman y el cetro se rompe liberando a Mephiles (quien estaba encerrado dentro) y acto seguido los envía al futuro. Shadow y Rouge ven que están en una ciudad destruida y deciden investigar donde están, descubren que están 200 años en el futuro. Se encuentran con Sonic, Tails y Knuckles y deciden buscar las Chaos Emeralds para usar el Control Caos y viajar al pasado. Mientras buscan se encuentran con Omega el cual está en modo de espera por lo que deciden ir con Sonic y los demás, estos les dicen que hay una Chaos Emeralds en el volcán y deciden ir a por ella, al encontrarla se encuentran con Iblis por lo que deciden derrotarlo. Tras derrotarlo usan Control Caos y vuelven al pasado, todos menos Shadow quien se encuentra a Mephiles y se queda a enfrentarlo. En el presente, Rouge se da cuenta de que Shadow no está con ella por lo que decide ir a por Omega para que este le entregue la Chaos Emeralds a Shadow 200 años en el futuro. En el futuro, Mephiles le cuenta a Shadow que tras la destrucción del mundo a manos de Iblis los humanos lo mataron creyendo que él era el culpable, después invita a Shadow a que se le una pero este se niega y comienza un combate entre los 2. Durante el combate, Mephiles crea un portal para viajar al pasado el cual Shadow y Omega aprovechan para regresar a este. En el presente, Shadow y Omega se proponen a atrapar a Mephiles. Tras encontrarse con Rouge, Shadow decide ir a la estación de trenes a buscar a Eggman, Shadow se encuentra con Silver quien está atacando a Sonic, interfiere para salvarlo y tiene un combate con este. Durante el combate utilizan el Control Caos y crean un portal el cual usan para viajar al pasado. En el pasado, llegan al laboratorio de Soleanna donde se realizaba el Proyecto Solaris. Iblis y Mephiles terminan siendo creados y se dividen para capturarlos. Shadow logra sellar a Mephiles en el Cetro de las tinieblas. Antes de regresar al futuro deja en cetro junto a Elise. En el presente, Shadow decide ir a por Omega quien está enfrentando a Mephiles mientras Rouge investiga cómo fabricar un Cetro de las tinieblas. Tras su combate con Mephiles, Omega le cuenta a Shadow que en el futuro él lo matara porque “cuando alguien es demasiado poderoso se convierte en una amenaza y el mundo será su enemigo”, Rouge trata de animar a Shadow diciéndole que siempre estará de su lado. Tras obtener el cetro van al desierto a atrapar a Mephiles el cual trata de nuevo de hacer que Shadow se le una pero este se niega, por lo que comienza un combate con él. Tras el combate Shadow lo encierra en el cetro pero este se rompe y Mephiles queda libre, acto seguido usa el poder de las Chaos Emeralds para crear muchos clones de sí mismo. Shadow se quita los rings de sus muñecas, liberando así todo su poder y destruyendo todos los clones de Mephiles. Silver the Hedgehog Todo comienza en un futuro donde el mundo está destruido por Iblis, Silver y Blaze buscan la forma de derrotar a este. Tras un enfrentamiento con Iblis se encuentran con Mephiles quien les dice que para derrotar a Iblis tienen que matar la semilla de Iblis. Mephiles les hace saber que la semilla es un erizo azul (quien resulta ser Sonic), tras esto los envía al pasado. En el presente Silver y Blaze terminan separados, por lo que empiezan a buscar la semilla por si solos. Tras encontrar al erizo azul en Soleanna, Silver se encuentra con Amy, quien lo confunde con Sonic y provoca que pierda de vista a este. Tras darse cuenta de esto, Amy decide ayudarlo a buscar a la semilla mientras ella busca a Sonic (sin saber que la semilla es Sonic). De vuelta en Soleanna, Silver se encuentra con Sonic y tiene un combate con él. Tras el combate Eggman rapta a Elise y Amy interviene para que no mate a Sonic. Silver le cuenta a Amy que para salvar el mundo tiene que matar a Sonic, esto provoca la ira de Amy y termina abandonándolo. En el puerto, Silver se encuentra con Blaze y le habla acerca de que tiene duda acerca del hecho de matar a alguien para salvar el mundo, esta le contesta diciendo que hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Tras esto deciden ir a la base de Eggman a buscar a Sonic y obtener información. Tras el combate con el Egg Genesis, encuentran una Chaos Emerald, la cual deciden guardar como amuleto. En Soleanna se encuentran con Mephiles y Silver le pregunta “¿Quién es la semilla de Iblis y pro que quiere destruir el mundo?”, este no le contesta y le dice que la semilla se encuentra en la estación de trenes, tras eso deciden ir. En la estación, Silver se encuentra a Sonic y lo empieza a atacar, durante el ataque Eggman rapta a Elise y Shadow interviene para salvar a Sonic. Silver y Shadow tienen un combate donde utilizan Chaos Control y terminan creando un portal espacio-tiempo. Shadow le dice que Mephiles lo ha engañado todo el tiempo y viajan 10 años al pasado para saber lo ocurrido. Llegan al laboratorio de Soleanna, donde realizaban el Proyecto Solaris y se crearon Iblis y Mephiles, se separan para ir tras ellos. Tras encontrar a Iblis, el padre de Elise lo sella dentro de esta con una Chaos Emerald y la entrega a Silver, tras esto muere. Silver deja a Elise bajo un árbol y le entrega una Esmeralda del Caos como amuleto, tras esto regresa al futuro. En el presente se encuentra con Blaze y le dice que la semilla no es Sonic . Tras darse cuenta de que Eggman rapto a Elise deciden ayudar a Sonic a rescatarla. Llegan tarde y la nave de Eggman explota provocando la muerte de Elise, Silver decide enviar a Sonic al pasado para rescatarla y este le entrega su Chaos Emerald, tras eso Silver y Blaze viajan al futuro a enfrentar a Iblis. Tras el combate con este, Silver trata de sellarlo dentro de sí mismo usando las Chaos Emeralds, pero no lo logra. En eso Blaze decide sellarlo dentro de ella y le pide a Silver que use el Control Caos para sellarla en otra dimensión pero este se niega por lo que ella misma lo hace. El futuro se salva y Silver llora por la pérdida de su amiga. Último capítulo Como Sonic y Elise regresan a la ciudad, Mephiles se eleva desde el suelo y lanza un rayo de energía que impacta a Sonic, matándolo instantáneamente. Después de que ella se da cuenta de que Sonic está muerto, Elise grita y causa la liberación de Iblis. Mephiles utiliza las Chaos Emeralds para fusionarse con Iblis, la formación de Solaris, el sol dios adorado por los residentes de Soleanna, que crea su propio mundo para destruir al mismo tiempo. Shadow, Silver, Eggman, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Elise y el cuerpo de Sonic son todos transportados al espacio-tiempo creada por la escisión Solaris. Todo el mundo llora sobre la muerte de Sonic. Eggman informa a todos que Solaris no puede ser derrotado en el presente, ya que existe en todos los plazos. Silver sugiere que destruya a Solaris de una sola vez, pero Shadow dice que no es posible sin Sonic. Elise siente la presencia de Sonic en el viento y Silver se da cuenta de que pueden utilizar las Chaos Emeralds para revivirlo. Después de una larga búsqueda, encuentran las Chaos Emeralds y reviven a Sonic, con el beso de Elise, la transformación de él en Super Sonic, que luego expande su poder para permitir a Shadow y a Silver transformarse en sus super formas, y juntos los tres erizos derrotan a Solaris. Sonic viaja junto Elise, al nacimiento de la "Llamas del Desastre". Consciente de que si se apagaran las llamas, Solaris no existiría y los dos nunca se hubieran conocido. Sonic convence con una sonrisa a Elise de apagarlas. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa, Elise sopla suavemente Las llamas del desastre, así acabando con la existencia de Solaris y, por lo tanto, el borrado de todo el juego de los acontecimientos y sucesos. Posteriormente, Elise nunca es secuestrada, y nunca se reúne con Sonic. Todos los eventos del juego nunca sucedieron. En un final extraño, muestra la apertura del juego. Aunque Elise está en su buque, siente un familiar viento azul que pasa por ella. Resulta ser Sonic, que la observa desde lejos, porque de esto, es posible que Sonic, Elise y los otros hallan conservado sus memorias de los eventos del juego, a pesar de la paradoja que han causado. Habilidades de los personajes Sonic the Hedgehog *Acelerón supersónico - Puedes seguir una hilera de rings al mismo tiempo que los agarras *Derrape - Puedes deslizarte para pasar por espacios pequeños y atacar enemigos *Rebote - Puedes rebotar para alcanzar lugares altos y dañar enemigos *Ataque teledirigido- Puedes embestir enemigos mientras estas en el aire *Patada - Puedes dar una patada para dañar enemigos y pasar por lugares pequeños *Torbellino - Puedes rodar sobre ti mismo para lanzarte y dañar a los enemigos que se te crucen Gemas Son objetos que le dan habilidades a Sonic y cambian el color de sus zapatos. *Azul - Te permite correr más rápido que de costumbre (Algo parecido al Sonic Boost). *Rojo - Te permite relentizar el movimiento de los objetos de alrededor *Verde - Te permite crear un tornado *Morado - Te permite volverte pequeño para saltar infinitamente. No puedes usar el ataque teledirigido *Celeste - Te permite lanzar una piedra que lleva a Sonic a donde caiga *Blanco - Te permite controlar la direccion del ataque teledirigido *Amarillo - Te permite generar un escudo que atrae los rings cercanos y protege a Sonic de los daños Shadow the Hedgehog *Ataque teledirigido - Puedes embestir enemigos mientras estas en el aire *Ataque Caos - Puedes continuar atacando al enemigo tras un ataque teledirigido *Patada - Puedes dar una patada para dañar enemigos y pasar por lugares pequeños *Patada triple - Puedes dar 3 patadas giratorias para dañar a los enemigos de alrededor *Lanza Caos - Puedes lanzar un proyectil que paraliza al enemigo *Acelerón supersónico - Puedes seguir una hilera de rings al mismo tiempo que los agarras Turbo Caos Es una habilidad que potencia las habilidades de Shadow y es temporal. Sus efectos son acumulables. *Nivel 0 - Duplica el daño causado al enemigo *Nivel 1 - Potencia el ataque teledirigido y el Ataque Caos *Nivel 2 - Potencia la Lanza Caos *Nivel 3 - Permite usar la Explosión Caos Silver the Hedgehog *Psicoquinesis - Puedes agarrar objetos para después lanzarlos, también los puedes mover y manipular *Levitar - Puedes mantenerte en el aire por un tiempo *Golpe psíquico - Puedes golpear enemigos para paralizarlos *Choque psíquico - Puedes paralizar a los enemigos a tu alrededor *Movimiento rápido - Puedes moverte rápido de un lugar a otro Zonas A continuación, el listado de zonas del juego, pero en orden de aparición en la historia de Sonic. Medallas doradas Son objetos que miden tu progreso en el juego, se asemejan a los emblemas de los juegos ''Sonic Adventure'', ''Sonic Adventure 2'' y ''Sonic Heroes''. Son 180 en total y hay 5 en cada nivel (excepto en End of the world, ahí solo hay 3), 3 en los niveles con personajes secundarios, 2 en las batallas contra jefes y 4 mediante requisitos especiales. Aquí un listado de como se consiguen: *Completar el nivel *Completar el nivel con Rango S *Completar el nivel en modo difícil *Completar el nivel en modo difícil con Rango S *Encontrar todas las medallas de plata en el nivel *Derrotar al jefe *Derrotar al jefe con Rango S *Encontrar todas las medallas de plata en el episodio *Completar todos los niveles y batallas contra jefes con Rango S *Completar todas las misiones de ciudad con Rango S *Completar todos los episodios Medallas de plata Son medallas que se encuentran dispersas en los niveles en modo Normal y en la ciudad. Son necesarias para obtener las medallas doradas. Hay 130 en el episodio de Sonic, 120 en el de Shadow, 120 en el de Silver y 10 en el último episodio. Recepción La critica a este juego ha sido muy dura y el juego fue muy mal recibido por sus bugs y glitches, siendo mal criticado por criticos expertos y fans por Internet. Al ser el decimoquinto aniversario, SEGA quiso hacer varios juegos para celebrar esto (incluyendo este) y el juego se hizo muy deprisa. Primero se lanzo en Xbox 360 (a finales de 2006), con problemas de jugabilidad, pantallas de carga muy largas, entre otros problemas. Luego, en 2007, se lanzo en PlayStation 3 con los mismos problemas, y Sega saco el juego inacabado, lo cual generó polemica. Elementos Beta Articulo Principal: ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)/Elementos Beta En este articulo se encuentran elementos que fueron vistos en versiones betas de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) y que por distintos motivos no aparecieron en la versión final que salió al mercado Curiosidades *Este juego tiene varios bugs entre ellos morir ilógicamente, si juegas multijugador y si alguien más es Silver podrás lanzar al personaje hasta el espacio, la cámara también influye un poco en la jugabilidad. *Se lanzaron varios DLC para este juego en 2007 aunque estos también contienen bugs. *Al final de algunos escenarios, aparece uno de super velocidad, estos fueron muy mal recibidos por los fans, ya que con un solo golpe te quitaban todos los Rings y es muy complicado obtener una S. *Originalmente, iba a haber una gema para transformarte en Super Sonic en los escenarios normales, pero esto no fue posible. Aun así, es obtenible mediante hacks pero no es del todo controlable. *Este juego a pesar de su crítica jugabilidad fue clasificado como Family Hits por su trama. *Varios fans se quejaron de la velocidad ya que Sonic tenía que correr mucho para llegar a su máxima velocidad, debido a esto SEGA para [[Sonic Unleashed|''Sonic Unleashed]] había creado el Sonic Boost que le permitía a Sonic correr a grandes velocidades usando los Rings. *Este es el segundo juego Sonic con trama madura, el primero siendo ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', lo que hizo que el juego fuera clasificado para mayores de 10-12 años (ESRB y PEGI respectivamente). *El personaje de Elise fue uno de los más criticados por haber besado a Sonic para que reviviera, provocando malas críticas de los fans. *Es posible que Sonic represente el presente, Shadow el pasado y Silver el futuro. *En este juego el Dr. Eggman se ve más real y los personajes ya que en los otros juegos de Sonic no. *Es el único juego en el que aparece Super Silver. thumb|[[Knuckles al terminar Flame Core.]]Knuckles es el único personaje en que no termina en un nivel. Aunque por un bug en Flame Core, permite a Knuckles terminar el nivel. También incluye lo que dice según el ranking que le toca: **S: "All right!" **A: "That felt good" **B: "Well that wasn't too bad" **C: "Shoot! I've still got a ways to go..." *Este juego, ''Sonic Rivals'' y ''Sonic Riders'' son juegos por el 15 Aniversario de Sonic. * Shadow es el único que se enfrenta a los tres villanos principales del juego: Eggman (Egg Cerberus), Mephiles e Iblis. * Al inicio de un nivel del juego si haces saltos infinitos con un truco llegarás a un lugar donde hay una vida extra. * Hay bugs en las ciudades, que permiten meterse dentro de los edificios,aunque no haya nada. * Es posible terminar el nivel Wave Ocean varias veces, debido a un truco usando la Gema Celeste para teletransportarse a la Zona del portal. * Es de los juegos con mas larga duración. * Sin contar con los Rivals, es el único juego de Sonic que no salio para consolas Nintendo. * Entre los trabajos de Pete Capella, actor de voz de Silver, se puede encontrar un juego llamado Sonic the Hedgehog: Awakening debajo de este. Esto indica que muy posiblemente se intentó desarrollar una secuela de Sonic the Hedgehog, siendo cancelada posiblemente debido a la mala recepción del juego. * Una versión de Wii basada en este juego se iba a lanzar originalmente. Contrario a lo que se cree, la idea no fue cancelada debido a la mala recepción del juego, si no que esta fue cancelada desde antes del lanzamiento oficial con el fin de crear un juego que aprovechara las funciones del Wiimote, dicho juego siendo Sonic and the Secret Rings. * Un anuncio en el manual de Sonic Riders muestra que en algún momento se estuvo planeando lanzar el juego para PC en formato de DVD, aunque parece que esta idea fue cancelada para lanzarlo en cambio para PlayStation 3. * Se tenía planeado agregar un ciclo de día y noche a los niveles. La idea fue cancelada debido a dilemas de tiempo. A pesar de esto, en algunos vídeos de la beta del juego se puede ver esta función. Este concepto fue retomado para Sonic Unleashed con los niveles del Werehog. Plantillas Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Juegos para PS3 Categoría:Juegos de Plataforma Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)